The Knight Season Three
The Knight Season Three is the third season of The Knight, which deals with Bruce returning to Gotham after, he touched the red stone. 2015-2016 Cast Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne- 23/23 Amanda Seyfreid as Julie Madison- 22/23 Jessie Eisenburg as Adam Foster- 23/23 Max Von Snydow as Alfred Pennyworth- 20/23 Colin Donell as Nathan Powers Tommy Lee Jones as Derrick Powers Recurring Nick Zano as Jason Lennon- 16/23 Jeffery Wright as Lucius Fox- 16/23 Emmanuelle Chiriqui as Sapphire Stagg- 10/23 Nia Long as Detective Megan Sanders- 15/23 Episodes 1. After his exile, Bruce is not the same Bruce Wayne as before, he joins Morgan Edges's mob, to steal a diamond from Powers Tech, Back in Gotham, Julie gets a new boyfriend named Jason Lennon, 2. Bruce returns to Gotham, but tries to get his friends trust back, A new Meta Human who can turn invisible strikes Gotham, Sapphire Stagg arrives in Gotham, Bruce falls in love with her. 3. Bruce discovers that their new teacher is really a Meta-Human where he sends the students into strange trances, Bruce and Adam set out to stop him. 4. Bruce gets a message by a woman named Lady Shiva ( Katrina Law) who needs Bruce's help to stop Richard Dragon who has targeted her younger sister. 5. Sapphire befriends Julie, Meanwhile Nathan and Adam investigates Sapphire's past, Bruce worries about if Sapphire is his true love. 6. Detective Sanders goes undercover as a female fighter, at a club, but she is kidnapped by Anton Deigo ( Nathan Jones) Bruce and Nathan team up to save her, Jason asks Julie a question about Bruce. 7. A freak accident splits Nathan into a clone, "Nathaniel" Nathan's evil side captures Nathan and Bruce, Adam teams up with Lucius to stop him, Nathan witnesses the future. 8. Vandal Savage arrives in Gotham, to find a stone, Bruce calls The Blur for help, Meanwhile Jason is revealed to be working for Savage, 9. Sapphire's father Simon Stagg returns, and buys Wayne Industries, Bruce discovers that Metamorpho has returned to exact revenge on the Stagg's. 10. Edward Nygma, captures Bruce's classmates, to give them riddles, Bruce and Alfred team up to save his friends. 11. When Detective Sanders gets shot, Bruce and Adam go undercover as cops to find the shooter, Bruce discovers it was a cop who shot her. 12. Bruce and Alfred,take in a nine year old girl named Sara ( Alison Gold) Bruce suspects that she is a Meta-Human with the power to shatter glass, and investigates her aunt and uncles death, 13. Jason takes Julie, on a Romantic date, to a Museum, but KG Beast arrives to steal a Centuries old stone, Bruce places himself in Mortal danger, to rescue them. 14. A guy named Mick Moxon ( Andrew Lincon) targets Bruce, for being the son of Thomas Wayne, Meanwhile Alfred gets a call from an old friend, Sapphire hires a hit on Nathan. 15. Bruce gets called by Leslie Thompkins ( Kim Brasinger) to come to New York, and retrieve a stolen container of Venom, Back in Gotham, Nathan confronts Jason. 16. When Bruce, returns to Gotham, he discovers that Scarecrow has returned and infected Gotham's DA, Julie's mother arrives after leaving Julie and her father as a child. 17. Detective Sanders investigates a similar case, from 15 years ago, where the victims are seen, with marks on their bodies, Bruce discovers that The Ogre, has been killing people. 18. Julie asks Bruce, to follow Nathan and Jason, to China, where Julie becomes possessed by her Ancestors spirit. 19. Nathan is captured by a female ( Amy Adams) who is trying to also kill the Powers, Bruce and Derrick team up before, she kills him. 20. A Meta-Human named Jake Simmons begins killing people with energy, Meanwhile Bruce questions his future, once he leaves high school. 21. A vigilante called Lock-Up terrorizes the Narrows, Bruce is forced to go deep undercover as a mob member, to find out his identity, Julie prepares for the upcoming Graduation. 22. Its High School graduation!, but a student decides to hide a bomb somewhere in the school, Bruce and Adam frantically search for it, Jason is revealed to be working for his mother. Adam is killed in an explosion. 23. Bruce tries to find reasons why Adam can't be dead, Julie reunites with her mother, Nathan discovers a new threat within his company. Category:Seasons Category:The Knight